1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same. Other example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a structure capable of mitigating a short channel effect and a resistance characteristic that attributes to primary source/drain regions and simultaneously allows strain to be more effectively applied to a channel region, increasing characteristics of the semiconductor device. Other example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trend in semiconductor manufacturing has been to manufacture compact, light and thin electrical devices. As such, semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated such than an effective channel length of a gate thereof decreases. As the effective channel length of the gate decreases, a short channel effect occurs. As the short channel effect may deteriorate a punch-through characteristic between a source electrode and a drain electrode.
In order to increase the punch-through characteristic, a shallow junction source/drain structure wherein source and drain regions may be formed as an extending structure may be produced. By forming the source and drain regions as the extending structure, the short channel effect may be controlled (or mitigated).
It is well-known in the conventional art that the short channel effect may be mitigated (or controlled) by forming the extending structure including shallow source/drain regions. However, as the source/drain regions become shallower, resistance of the source/drain regions may increase.